


Warmth in Winter

by Riyusama



Series: Prompt Requests - Spideyfist [9]
Category: USM, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, a lil depressing but has fluff in the end, cutesy but still a lil sad, hurt comfort?, something like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: Prompt Request: Danny's had a long day and is upset, Peter is comforting him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omgeh omgeh! This one is just adorable as hell and I LOVE IT! 
> 
> ———————————- EDIT to present time
> 
> OMGEH, IDK HOW LONG THIS REQUEST HAS BEEN IN MY DRAFTS BUT OH MY GOSH. Idk, I was gonna do this before as soon as I got it but , school work happened then, I forgot then, contemplated whether I should still do this or not cuz it’s embarrassing on how long this has been sitting in my drafts until, I eventually forgot about it AND NOW ONLY SAW IT AGAIN LIKE OMGEH
> 
> I am so sorry ;w;
> 
> I THINK THIS REQUEST IS LIKE 1 OR EVEN 2 YEARS OLD NOW?! OMGEH I AM AN ASSHOLE, I AM SO SORRY *headdesk 100x*
> 
> Anyways, even though it’s super late, I hope you still don’t mind and enjoy it ;w; Because I totally adored this idea and I’m just an idiot for not writing then, forgetting it in my drafts *cries*

It was the the start of the winter season and Danny could feel the chilling and horrible feeling of cold seep through the clothes he wore. Autumn was bearable, it wasn’t that cold and everyone was more preoccupied with Halloween rather than, preparing for winter. But now, the Halloween season had ended and the autumn leaves were slowly dying and giving way for the withered leafless state of the trees.

Danny hated winter more than, everything.

Having to come back to school at Middleton high school was somewhat alright, he had his friends this time to accompany him so he didn’t feel all that lonely. But, it was the fact itself that it was cold and he could see the little forming snows on the ground that made him feel all the more uncomfortable.

Danny pulled his scarf around him to better shield himself from the harsh weather; covering half of his face as he still blew his breath to keep himself warm.

“You alright Danny?” Luke asked beside him.

[[MORE]]

The blond was more than, happy for the small distraction that Luke provided. But, he didn’t want his bestfriend to worry over him.

“Yeah, it is just cold.” Danny said to the other trying to smile though, he knows for a fact that it looks strained.

“You just tell me whenever you need a big warm hug,” Luke said giving a smile back. That little comment made the blond feel all the more better; everything felt a whole lot better when he was with his friends– _ _no his family__.

And as if right on cue, Peter came to greet them. “Mornin’ guys!” Peter said with a grin before he noticed Danny’s state. “You looked all bundled up there Dan, are you that cold?”

“Danny just gets cold easily.” Ava answered firstly.

“Damn webhead, be a little more sensitive!” Sam was quick to Danny’s defense. He quickly came to Danny’s side, hugging the blond. “Don’t worry Danny, we’ll give you all the warmth ya need to blow that coldness away.” Sam grinned warmly.

“Alright shut up, get away from Danny!” Was Peter’s quick retort as the brunet hugged Iron Fist and glared at Sam.

The younger only darted his tongue out at Peter.

“Anyways, I’m gonna be late for class. So, see you guys later.” Sam said as he gave a salute to his teammates and ran off to the other direction for his room.

Peter held Danny’s gloved hand. He could feel his boyfriend slightly shivering from the cold wind and Peter couldn’t help but wonder what the real deal was. “Are you really alright?” Peter whispered to the blond as they bid good-bye to Luke whom had a geometry class at another room.

“Yeah,” Danny said to the brunet as he only held on tighter to Peter’s hand. “I just really don’t like winter.” The blond said, albeit a little too sadly.

Peter hummed, not prying anymore questions. “Do you want my jacket then?” Peter smiled at his boyfriend.

Iron Fist chuckled, shaking his head before he placed a quick peck on Spiderman’s cheek. “That’s sweet Peter but, I’m alright. You might get cold yourself.”

They went to class that day and everything went by normally… That is with the exception of Peter worrying over Danny. He can’t help but, feel that there’s something truly bothering the blond. And it’s not just the cold weather. Peter could feel Danny’s aura or was that chi? Was low and rather negative. Having spent so much time with the blond and getting to know each other on a really deep and personal level; Peter can already somewhat tell a person’s energy that they emit.

And Danny was not emitting his usual positive energy.

Class went by and so they went off to their usual training. So far, everything was good as well except for one tiny problem.

Danny was getting his ass handed back to him.

Whatever was bothering the blond not only affected him at school, but also in training. They were having a simulation training and were fighting the Jaggernaut. It was a piece of cake training, nothing to break a sweat over. Peter as leading his team as per usual, and Iron Fist and Powerman were supposed to do their special Fist Ball move when Danny slipped up.

Iron Fist hadn’t properly readied himself for the throw, and the lost of balance got to Luke. When Powerman had thrown Iron Fist, Danny couldn’t ready his body for the impact and instead got himself thrown onto the Jagggernaut head first. With his head collided against the villain’s chest, Danny grew dizzy and that was enough time for the computer simulation of the Jaggernaut to grab a hold of Danny and throw him against the ground.

The team acted quickly, saving Danny as Nova blasted a few shoots at the Jaggernaut and Peter webbed Danny to grab him from captivation. White Tiger and Powerman ended up beating the Jaggernaut and ending their training simulation.

“Where does it hurt?” As soon as training ended Spiderman was quick to inquire as he scanned his boyfriend.

“I’m fine Peter. Nothing to fret over.” Iron Fist reassured.

Not long after Coulson entered the room. “Good work team.” He commented as everyone came to a circle. “We had some problems but, room for improvement as always. Danny make sure to keep your head clear, we can’t have that again.”

“Yes sir, it won’t happen again.” Iron Fist said as he clasped his hands together and bowed his head in apology to Coulson.

“I’ll be counting on that.” He said pointing a finger to Danny. “Anyways, that’s all for today. You kids need your rest for school tomorrow.” Coulson said off and just as Peter was about to come to Danny, Coulson quickly grabbed his attention. “Spiderman, Director Fury wants to see you.”

“For what?” Peter was quick to question.

“He has some things to discuss with you.” Coulson said gesturing with his head to get going.

Spiderman sighed, one hand landing on Danny’s shoulder as he said. “I’ll talk to you later.” The blond gave him a small nod with a smile before Peter went with Coulson.

Danny retreated back to his room. He didn’t feel like doing anything, didn’t feel like even being a normal person as of now. He could feel himself getting deep down in the blue but, he can’t force himself to get up. He knows for a fact that he should meditate or at least light up some incense so he could calm down and get his messed up head to clear up but… That’s the thing, Danny for once wants to wallow in his sadness.

“This really won’t do.” The blond scolded himself. As soon as he had come to his room, he curled up into a small ball on his bed. He covered himself and tried to bask in the warmth that it provided. SHIELD was a big company and it provided the best of the best for its employees but… For some odd reason, his comforter seemed to be broken or something.

He just can’t seem to feel warm.

Danny shivered, tossing and turning on his bed a few times. He closed his eyes, tried to block out all negative thoughts as he tried to sleep. Sleeping off his problem for once, felt like the right thing to do. And he was about to fall into that deep abyss of slumber when, the sound of his door came to him. And seconds later, Danny felt a dip on his bed and that all familiar voice broke through.

“Danny.” Peter spoke up, lightly shaking his boyfriend. “Danny~”

The blond grabbed a hold of the covers on top of his and let his head poke out. “Yes?”

“There’s my Danny.” Peter chuckled as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just not feeling well.” Iron Fist admitted only half of the reason.

“Are you sick?” Peter inquired as he pulled off one gloved hand then, brushed the bangs off of Danny’s forehead as he leaned down to lean his forehead against Iron Fist. Spiderman hummed at first, smiling all the whilst before he said. “You feel warm but, not enough to be sick.”

“Do I really?” Danny asked this time.

“Really what?” Peter asked as he got rid of his other glove as well as his shoes to lay next to Danny under the covers.

“Warm… Do I really feel warm?” The blond inquired reluctantly.

“Yeah, you do.” Peter reassured his lover as he pulled Danny close for a hug. “Are you cold?”

“I don’t feel warm. I feel really really cold Peter.” Danny admitted, burying his face against Peter’s chest.

“Are you sure that’s all?” Peter asked his boyfriend, kissing Danny at the top of his blond hair.

“No.” Was Iron Fist’s quick and short reply.

“Then, tell me?”

Danny took in a deep breath, not fully knowing where to start at first. He pulled away from Peter for a moment. He looked deep into his lover’s sapphire eyes before averting his gaze as he spoke. “I just don’t like winter Pete.”

“Yeah, I kinda caught up on that Captain Obvious.” Peter chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood as he pulled Danny closer. “Why do you hate it then?” He asked as he hooked their legs together.

Danny took another breath, calming himself down. He should be honest with Peter, the brunet’s his boyfriend and he knows that Peter is only looking out for him. “My parents.” Danny said as he buried his face back against Peter’s chest.

Peter only kept quiet, hand softly brushing against Iron Fist’s soft blond locks as he could feel his lover shaking.

“It was winter…” He continued, voice a little choked. “When they you know… Died.”

“I’m so sorry Danny.” Peter started but, the blond shook his head.

Iron Fist looked back up to Spiderman with a smile. “Don’t be, there was nothing we could’ve done.” Danny said as he went back to listening to Peter’s heartbeat. It was such a nice sound that calmed Danny; accompanied by the warmth that Peter provided he felt a thousand times better now.

“I’ve moved over mourning their deaths and know that they’ll be in peace if they know I’m happy.” Danny said as his right hand searched for Peter’s own so he could clasped their hands together and intertwine their fingers. “I just can’t help this feeling of sadness in the cold though. Winter always felt so lonely.”

Spiderman could only hold his lover close to him; he took in the scent and presence of Danny itself. He didn’t know his boyfriend felt this sad.

“I’m sorry Peter. I know I shouldn’t be talking like this; considering how you also lost your parents.”

“Don’t be.” Was Peter’s quick reply. “We’re allowed to feel sad too.” He said as he gave a kiss to Danny’s forehead. He whispered lovingly to his boyfriend “You’re the most important person in my life Danny. You’re the one who makes me happy and the one I’ll always need and want so, just knowing you’re sad is something I would want to know. Because I want to be a part of everything with you. When you’re happy, I want to be there and be the one to make you happy. When you’re sad I want to help you or at least be the person you cry to.” Peter said as he hugged Danny close to him.

“I know sometimes it’s hard to admit things because you’re afraid to be a burden.” Danny thought for a moment that Peter himself sounded quite hypocritical. He knows for a fact that they both share the same personality of never wanting to be a burden but, right now. The blond felt so safe and secure with his boyfriend that he wants to be as honest as he can be with the brunet.

“But, I want you to know. That I’ll be here for you, always. There can be times that we’ll fight and nights where we can’t even share nor understand the same feelings. But, in the end I’ll still end up with you because that’s how much I love you.” Spiderman said with a smile as he looked straight into Danny’s eyes.

Danny couldn’t help but, stare at Peter’s own icy blue eyes. But, hearing his boyfriend say those words he couldn’t help but chuckle and feel so giddy that he had to hug Peter. “You are so cheesy.” Danny admitted.

The mere words of honesty that left Danny brought a bright shade of red onto Peter’s cheeks. He felt thoroughly embarrassed but, that’s what he felt and he wouldn’t take back any of those words ever.

“That’s how I felt, so deal with it zen boy.” He retorted back, not having any good comebacks to say to Danny.

“Yes sir, Mr. Cheesy Spider sir.” Iron Fist chuckled as he leaned up to give a quick and chaste little kiss to Peter’s lips. “You feel really warm.” Danny said as he snuggled close to Peter. Hugging his boyfriend felt so nice and Peter’s presence and scent alone was making the blond feel a thousand times better than, before.

Danny felt warm and loved wrapped around Peter’s arms.

Spiderman smirked, loving the fact that his lover was in his arms and they were just basking in the moment of having some alone time together. “You’re getting better at being sassy. You should be careful before you become full blown sarcastic.” The brunet teased.

“Who told you I don’t know how to be sarcastic Spider?” Danny inquired with a haughty smirk.

“Oh, are you now?” Peter retorted back with a smirk of his own.

“Yes, obviously. You’re just slow Peter.” Danny chuckled.

“Well, that’s something I’ll look forward to see more often then,”

“Fine, but only for you.” Danny continued off with saying. “Because if I do it often to the others it’ll sound rude.” He said with a grin.

“Then, you should whisper it to me sometimes so we can laugh about it together.” Peter sufficed with his own mischievous smirk.

“Deal.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that's wondering if my prompt requests are still open. It is yes, very much open. I never back away from a request but, sometimes the down side is that I'm so busy with life sometimes and move from one fandom to another that I can post after a couple of months.
> 
> But anyways! Just to let you guys know, you can still request Spideyfist prompt to me either here on the comment section or inbox me here on AO3 or tumblr ~


End file.
